Into my world?
by violets117
Summary: Rose has social anxiety. she hates talking to people her age. so, she created an imaginary friend. so when dib and zim appear in her room, and they're both only four inches tall, will rose think it's all in her head? or will she help them get home? Imagination is the key. (Rated T for violence and swears)
1. Chapter 1

**Another story? yes, yes it it. i got the idea for this story a few months ago, but forgot until yesterday. it was bothering me, so i made it into a story! :D i've noticed that ever since my first story, my writing has improved so much, i'm getting more views, reviews, favorites, and follows. it's just... wow. i'm really happy. i hope you guys will enjoy this story, and i'll be posting a chapter every other day, meaning if i post a chapter one day, i won't post another until the day after the day i post it. make sense? no? okay then. anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

I moaned in frustration as I sat up and stretched. I looked around and blushed as my mind processed where I was.

"I'm glad you woke up ms. Fire, could you please answer the question?" the teacher asked sarcastically.

"Uh…." I rubbed my cheek and looked at the board. _"Zander, mind helping me out?"_ I asked mentally. A small four inch tall male irken/human with black hair and blue tips; who wore a black and blue stripped uniform and gray pants, appeared in the corner of my desk. He smiled knowingly and replied "X=23 squared" I looked up and repeated.

"Very good, next time I catch you sleeping though, it's after school detention." She said as she turned back to the board.

I smiled nervously and nodded.

_"Thanks zandy"_ I said mentally. Zander nodded and climbed up my arm, then sat on my shoulder.

"So what are we doing this weekend? It's Friday today" he said as he kicked his feet back and forth.

"_well, I have to practice… and update a few stories on fanfic… maybe we can go to the park… I dunno, watch our show again" _I thought as I began catching up in notes.

"That's all we ever do… let's try something new! You need real friends… you can't live like this forever you know?" zander said quietly.

_"But I hate people… so much. They're all the same. Whiny, needy, always complaining and talking, and the way they always argue over stupid things GAH! I hate people." _I whined mentally. Zander sighed and punched me in the head. I flinched then relaxed slightly.

"Come on rose, not everyone is like Karen. Just try to meet at least _one _friend."

_"No. I have you, you're all I need"_

"Okay, so why did you create me instead of just having your own imaginary zim?"

"_Well, zim can be an ass. And you're accustomed to me, you know everything about me and you don't have an attitude."_

"That's because I'm not real…"

I sighed and looked to my shoulder; he was gone. I really do have issues. I haven't talked to another human being my age since I was five. I'm fourteen, and I have social anxiety disorder. When I was five, my parent's died. I live with my grandparents in a nice old house in a suburban neighborhood. I'm an only child, and I play violin, guitar, and piano. I have short red hair with black tips, and silver eyes. And I'm very well known for always wearing the same outfit. I wore a short, black ruffled dress, with long sleeves, brown boots, and a short, hooded, red vest. I'm 'shy' to the other kids, but the truth is, I really don't want to talk to them.

* * *

"So, rose, why are you so quiet?" chris asked as he sat down. I frowned in irritation and ignored him. "Oh come on, just say something." He pleaded. I looked down and let my hair cover my eye. "Pleaseeee" he begged. He dragged the word out for about a minute then started again. "Please go away!" I screamed. I covered my mouth instantly and looked around. Everyone was staring at me. I felt an anxiety attack forming and I panicked and ran. I rushed towards the bathroom. When I got there, I froze. Karen and her friends were there, fixing their makeup and gossiping. Karen looked up and grinned. "Oh, sweetie, are you lost? This is where the hot girls go… the ugly bathroom is that way.." she said laughing. Her friends began giggling like hyenas and I felt the tears building up. I clenched my fists and turned to leave. "Oh no… I think we made her cry… better call the wahmbulance!" she called bitterly. No. enough was enough. I turned around and stormed over to her then socked her in the nose. "Ouch! My nose!" she hissed in pain as she leaned back on the sink. "You stupid bitch! All you ever do is torture people! Why can't you be nice?" I screamed. Her friends made and 'ooh' sound and one even commented "Now you've done it" another said "Oh beat this bitches' ass" Karen sat up; her hand still on her nose.

"Why can't you be normal? You're just a weirdo with no friends" she hissed. I fought back the tears and looked away. "I bet you cut yourself too! Like some kind of freak! I wish you would commit suicide! Then we wouldn't have to see you freakish face!" she yelled. The tears fought their way past my cheek and I clenched my fist tighter; making them turn white. Karen stood up and set her back down then walked closer and pushed me down. I fell to my knees and looked away. I silently cried for a moment. "You're pathetic" she hissed as she kicked me. I fell backwards a little, then sat back up. I tried to stand, but she kicked me again. I hissed in pain as she dug her heels into my side. Her friends began to join in, and kick me.

"What are you doing?!" I heard a voice call. I didn't bother looking up.

"None of your business, now get out of here!" I heard Karen yell.

"No! You damn popular bitches… always picking on girls you know are prettier than you" I heard the girl mumble.

"Uh- excuse me? You obviously don't know who you're dealing with"

"You obviously don't know who _you _are dealing with"

"Wait. Aren't you the pregnant slut who banged connor ridges?"

"Yes, and no. yes, I'm pregnant, but I'm not a slut. We're still dating. Oh, and mind your own business"

"I wonder if we kick her, if it'll kill the baby"

"Fuck off"

I felt strong arms lift me up and pull me out of the bathroom.

I didn't bother looking up, I just stared at the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked. I nodded and gently pulled away. "Thanks" I mumbled quietly. "No problem… those whores are always starting trouble" she said nonchalantly. "So, you're pregnant?" I asked quietly. "Yeah, five months" the girl said as she rubbed her stomach. I smiled and looked up. "Oh, sweetie, you're bleeding" she said quietly. It was then that I noticed her county accent. I smirked and looked away. "I'll be fine" I whispered. She smiled. "Let me walk you to class" she said sweetly. I nodded and she walked with me to my next class. Shortly after, the bell rang and class started again

* * *

I walked onto the bus and sat down. Everything was loud but I drowned it all out.

"What happened to you?" zander asked quietly. "I was beat up by Karen during lunch" I said quietly. The bus was loud so no one noticed. "Oh… you okay?"

"Yeah" I said as I stared out the window. Zander climbed off the seat in front of me and into my lap. "So, I suppose you didn't make any friends then?" zander asked as he cuddled in my lap. "Nope" I said quietly. We rode the rest of the way back in silence.

* * *

I smirked as I stepped off the bus and rushed inside. "Hello darling" I heard grandma call. "Hi" I said quietly before I rushed into my room.

I set my things down on my desk then sat in my bed. I opened my laptop and clicked on downloads. I had downloaded all three seasons of invader zim, and I always watched them when I had a bad day. I started up the first episode and smiled. "I love this show" zander smiled. I smiled back and watched.

Slowly, after about three episodes, I started getting sleepy. I started the fourth episode and turned on my side; setting the laptop next to me as I did so. Then, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY! Are you in there?"

I looked up and rubbed my eyes. The sun pierced through my curtain and hit my eye. I looked around and sighed. It's official; I'm going

insane.

"Hey! Hello?" I heard the voice repeat. I sat up and looked around.

"Down here!" I looked down by my bed and my eyes widened. "Hey!" the voice repeated. "What the-?" I screamed in confusion as I back-pedaled in my bed. "I need you help!" the tiny voice screamed. I looked over the edge of my bed and nearly fainted. "Wait." I looked down; more calm. "You're just my imagination, aren't you?" I mumbled quietly. "No, I'm real" the voice repeated. I put my feet on the ground and leaned down to eye level. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. I held out my hand and he stepped on it. I lifted him up and sat on the floor. "Zander? Is he real?" I asked quietly. Zander appeared on my shoulder and nodded. "As real as I am" he joked. I frowned and glared at zander. Dib looked at me like I was crazy. "So… what do you need help with?" I asked quietly. "I need to get home" he said as he sat in my hand. "You're so tiny…" I commented as I petted his scythe-like hair. He flinched as I did so and I smiled slightly. "Can you help me?" he asked as he kicked his feet back and forth. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and looked up to my laptop. "Do you know where your home is?" I asked.

"Yeah, well no. But I know that in my world I wasn't this small" he said quietly.

"In the fanfics you don't ever know that you're not at home… then again, in the fanfics you aren't four inches tall… I guess it's plausible since you are smarter than most humans…" I thought aloud. "How do you know so much about me?" he asked rudely as he stood up in my hand. "Uh…" _ "It's never good to tell them they're in a cartoon in the fanfics… so, I'll say… I'm psychic." _ I thought to myself. "I'm psychic" I said plainly. He bought it. "Oh… okay… so what else do you know about me?" he asked. "Uh, you're name is dib membrane. Your enemy is irken invader zim. And… you have an obsession with the paranormal." I stated matter-of-factly.

"So, can you help me get home?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. It was then that I noticed the noise my laptop was making. I set dib down and picked up my laptop. The show was still playing. I blinked in confusion as my mind processed what had happened. The show was just a bunch of empty scenes; the background sequence continuing with out zim or dib in it. I gasped and quickly shut the laptop before dib could see. If dib's here, that means zim can't be far behind. "So, did you come here alone?" I asked nervously. If those two saw each other, it'd start a war. "Yeah, why?" dib asked quietly. "No reason" I said quietly as I picked him up in my hand and set him on his shoulder. "Let's get you home" I mumbled as I stood up and walked to the door. I quietly peeked my through the door. My eyes widened immediately and I froze in place as I saw my grandma screaming and swatting at a tiny zim with a broom. "Grandma! What are you doing?" I asked/yelled as I rushed into the living room. "There's a bug in here. I thought I'd – get it!" she said as she swatted at zim. I quickly stepped in front of zim and took a hit from the broom. "Ouch!" I yelled as I back-stepped. "Grandma! You broke a vase" I said as I quickly took the broom. "aww" grandma whined as I set the broom on the ground and swept up the glass. "I almost had it" she pouted as she sat on the table. "I know grandma, I know" I said as I sighed with relief.

"You should be more careful" I said as I watched zim rush towards my room. I smiled knowing he was safe and dumped the dustpan into the trash. "I know, but when little bug men start running around, I feel it my duty to smash them" she said dramatically. I smiled and sat down. "So, what would you like for breakfast today?" I asked as I rubbed my neck. Dib had taken refuge in my pocket. I smiled when he squirmed around. "I want pear!" she said happily. "Okay, sliced or diced?" I asked as I stood up. "Sliced!" she cheered. I giggled and walked into the kitchen. I rolled up my sleeves and washed my hands, then put on my apron. I looked in the fruit bowl and pulled out a ripe pear. I rinsed the pear then began peeling it. "Hey! What about getting me home?" dib complained quietly. I reached into the silver ware drawer and pulled out and knife. "I'm working on it. It might take a while" I said as I sliced the pear. Dib nodded and slipped back into my pocket. I arranged the pear neatly on a plate and set it to the side. I heard footsteps and the chair sliding. "And what would you like grandpa?" I asked as I wiped my hands on a towel. "How about some eggs?" he asked as he scratched his head. "Scrambled, or boiled?" I asked as I opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs. "Scrambled please" he said loudly. "Two or three?" I asked as I inspected the eggs. "Two" he said as he tapped his fingers on the table. "Okay, coming right up" I called as I started up the stove. I pulled down a frying pan and cracked the eggs in it. I scrambled the eggs until they were cooked then carried them to a plate. I set them on the plate then set the dish in the sink. "Order up" I smiled as I pulled out a fork and a spoon. I carried the plates into the dining room and set them down. "What? How am I supposed to eat this?" grandma whined as she held the spoon to my face. "Grandma, you know you're not aloud to have a fork" I said as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Today I almost got a little bug man" grandma bragged as she tried to pick up a pear slice with her spoon; and failed. "Oh really?" grandpa asked as he rolled his eyes and ate his eggs. "Yeah, and she broke a vase while she was at it" I commented as I took off my apron. "It was all for a good cause" grandma whined as she finally got a pear on her spoon; the pear slipped and she sighed in frustration. "I hope it wasn't my chinese vase" grandpa said nonchalantly. "It wasn't. It was the one your sister-in-law gave you two years ago" I said as I grabbed an apple and walked back into the room. "Oh, then I don't care" grandpa said as he finished his eggs. I walked to my room and smiled. I took a bite out of the apple and opened my door. Zim was sitting on my desk. As soon as he saw me, he hid. I smirked and held out my hand next to my pocket. Dib looked at it and then climbed onto it. "Okay, let's see if I can get you home"

"Any ideas?" dib asked as I set him on my desk. Suddenly zim jumped out from behind a book and posed dramatically.

"Aha! I KNEW IT!" zim shrieked as he pointed at dib. Dib gasped and posed. "Zim! I knew you were behind this! SEND ME HOME!" he yelled. Zim's PAK legs extended and raised him off the ground. I frowned and picked him up by his PAK's legs.

"Hi, zim. Do you want to go home too?" I asked happily. Zim's eyes were widened. "HOW DARE YOU PICK UP ME? ZIM! PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG PIG-SMELLY-" he yelled.

"That's mean" I said as I pretended to be insulted. Zim gulped and looked away.

"P-put me d-down…" zim said shyly.

"What's the magic word?"

"P-Please."

"Okay!" I said as I set zim down on my desk. Zim sighed with relief then turned to dib. "You! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?" Zim accused as he pointed at dib and shook his fist dramatically.

Zander Appeared on my shoulder and I frowned. He actually weighed something. I'm really losing it.

"What are they arguing over?" he asked as he sat down.

"They're trying to figure out who brought them here" I said plainly.

"Well, isn't obvious? You did."

"So, they aren't real?"

"Of course they're real. You brought them here. Simple."

"How is that simple?"

"Uh…"

Zim and dib stopped arguing and stared at me.

"Who's she talking to?" zim asked.

"Beats me" dib said as he shrugged.

"Look, if I wanted them to see me, they would. But I don't." zander said as he crossed his arms. I frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm real too. You made me. You just haven't given me free will until now"

"Uh… No. Yes I made you, but no you're not real."

"Really? Then I'll prove it." Zander frowned and looked to dib. "Hey, can you see me?" he asked. Dib blinked and nodded. "See?" he said as he turned back to me.

"Dib isn't real either."

"Yes he is."

"No, he's not."

"Then why is it that he was in your pocket? Did you not feel that?"

"I-…"

"That's what I thought."

"Okay, what did you mean about me not giving you free will?"

"I'm a 'fragment of your imagination' you have the ability to create things with your mind. You always told me what to say, until now. Look, I know it's confusing. I can't explain it yet."

"Why not?"

"You have to find out yourself."

"This sounds just like a fanfiction."

"I know. Look, you just need to get these two home"

"I'm so lost…" I said as I set my apple down and sat on my bed. Dib and zim sat on my desk and continued arguing.

"Okay guys. We need a plan to get you both home" I said as I glanced at the laptop. Dib and zander nodded and zim just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**hey guys, here's chapter two. i tried to lighten it up, like a lot. i hope you all enjoyed, please lease a review, or favorite, follow, or just tell me it's horrible if it is. i don't know... i like knowing people are actually reading this.. .-. anyways, hope you enjoyed, until next time! BYE! :D **


End file.
